


It's quiet company

by bestaceinspace



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese always made his presence to be noticed by small pieces of evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's quiet company

Reese never talked to him about anything else other than work. Finch did the exactly same thing and, to be completely honest, he had nothing to complain about. In fact, he thought that was the best way things could work out between them. He didn’t like talking about himself either and that, even with all the differences he and John had, was a characteristic they shared.

You see, silence had never been a problem for Finch. He was used to it for it was an important part of his process, it allowed him to work. The sounds, most of the time, made him nervous, and the simple thought of going outside always got him anxious and a bit scared. He was working on it, though, but it was not easy, he had to admit, because everything got harder after Root happened. Reese, as always, was there, and it somehow was an important factor in Finch’s improvement. Things started to get better with time, and John’s presence became a big part of Harold’s life.

Reese always made his presence to be noticed by small pieces of evidence. Only the sound of footsteps or even the cracking of the door made Finch aware of Reese’s arrival. He never said much, but his body language could give him away sometimes, and Harold knew the other man enjoyed what they did. He cherished the job Harold gave him and held onto it like it was the only remaining thing he had in his life, and they both knew it was true. The numbers were the only important thing they could keep close to them, even though Finch couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t have anything else important in his life, but he and John never talked about it. John didn’t try and push it, just as Finch didn’t ask any questions he knew would only hurt John. Besides the ‘pact’ they had made, they also, in their own way, quietly promised each other that they wouldn’t get into details about their pasts. It didn’t matter anyway, but it wasn’t like they were simply ghosts though, no. Ghosts were just lost souls, walking and walking by people on the streets, not being noticed. They did feel, but they didn’t make anyone notice what they had to say, because, well, no one would listen. Thinking through it, Finch had to agree, they could be seen as ghosts, he and John. They did walk in the streets trying to not be noticed, trying to help as much as they could from the distance, in the dark. Reese could be compared to a ghost even, leaving just noise behind or sometimes appearing out of nowhere beside Finch, while the genius was distracted by something on the computer, but he didn’t remain as a ghost all the time. His words were not heard much, and his smiles were also a rare thing, but John never not let Finch know he was there and that he cared.

Sometimes Finch would wake up with his arms crossed over his computer’s keyboard, and crocked glasses at the tip of his nose, to find a hot cup of coffee waiting for him beside his arm. Some nights he would fall asleep on the couch, with Bear’s head resting close to his hands, and he’d hear footsteps coming closer to him and feel someone taking his glasses off, while he finally succumbed to sleep. Plus, even with all the moments touching was a problem for Reese, who always held back, preserving himself, he did make some exceptions at rare moments, like when he’d step closer to Finch and put an arm on his shoulder, asking him if he was okay, or when he had to stop Finch from following him, gun already in his hands. _‘Stay here'_ , he’d say, while his eyes quietly added to Harold to _‘Stay safe’_.

Finch can’t say there is something missing or that he wishes things would be different, but he does feel things that are not as usual as he thinks they are. They are not normal, and there are moments when it feels like it’s too much. The ache on his chest when he finds out John is in trouble, hearing the man being beat up while fighting on the NY streets. He can’t hide the trembling in his voice when he calls out _‘Mr. Reese’_ and tries to ask _‘What’s happening?’_ and _‘Are you okay?’_ in a not so desperate way. He is the one who gives himself up more with words and actions, in the end. John is there, calm and serious as always, telling him _‘It’s alright’_ and, really, how couldn’t it be, because Finch knows and believes John will come back safe. It doesn’t comfort him, though, and it’s like he needs something more to fill the blank left in his chest, while he tries to focus on something else that his computer screen shows him.

When Reese does come back, at the end of the day, everything is like it always has been, with the sound of footsteps, and the cracking of the door being open. He walks into the library, glancing at the hacker for a while until Finch finally looks back at Reese, noticing the corner of his mouth slightly lifted in a corky smile. Finch only has the time to slightly smile back before Bear runs to Reese, almost knocking down the man in the suit.


End file.
